The Motto
"The Motto" is a song by Canadian recording artist Drake. The song features Lil Wayneand is a digital iTunes Store bonus track from Drake's second studio album, Take Care. "The Motto" premiered on Los Angeles' Power 106 on October 31, 2011.[1] Drake released the song on his OVO blog a day later.[2] It impacted rhythmic top 40 radio stations on November 29, 2011, as the album's third single.[3] The track was a commercial success in the US, selling over 2,000,000 copies in the US[4] denoting 2× Platinum status. The track peaked atop both the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and US Rap Songs charts, and peaked at 14 on the Hot 100. The track is widely credited with popularizing the acronym "YOLO", meaning "You Only Live Once". Music Video The music video for the remix version featuring Tyga was filmed in Northern California in November 2011.[5][6] The video features cameo appearances by rappers E-40 and Mistah F.A.B.. Late rapper Mac Dre's mother, Wanda Salvatto, also makes an appearance at the beginning of the video. It was released on Vimeo on December 21, 2011.[7] The video was officially released by VEVO on February 10, 2012.[8] Remixes and freestyles *Tyga[9] (Official remix) *YG, Nipsey Hussle and Snoop Dogg[10] *Nelly[11] (Released through the Mixtape O.E.MO) *Jeremih[12] *Mario[13] *Young Jeezy and Freddie Gibbs[14] *Wale and Meek Mill[15] Chart performance The song debuted at #18 on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart with first-week sales of 124,000.[16] In its twenty second week it ascended to #14.[17] On the week of February 18th, 2012, "The Motto" ascended to number one on the US Rap Chart making it his twelfth number one on the chart and further extending his lead as the artist with the most number one hits since the chart began. Lyrics Intro Cash money shit Cash money shit Bridge - Verse 1: Money just changed everything, I wonder how life without it would go From the concrete who knew that a flower would grow Lookin’ down from the top and its crowded below My fifteen minutes started an hour ago Truth over fame, you know I respect the blatant shit When I hear dem talkin, I just dont know what to make of it Hate is so familiar to me, I’m slowly embracing it Doesn’t come natural, bear with me it could take a bit Yeah, and my dreams who I’m racing with And you can see I’m pacin it so that I’m always chasin it Wayne put me right here, thats who I get the paper with I hope that my success never alters our relationship Yeah, this life is something I would die for Octobers own, but its lookin like July 4th I just wish they’d let you try it first This time I’m really goin off, fireworks Drake: I’m the fuckin man, you don’t get it do ya? Type of money everybody acting like they knew ya Go Uptown, New York City Biiitch Some Spanish girls love me like I’m Aventura Tell Uncle Luke I’m out in Miami too Clubbing hard, Fuckin’ women ain’t much to do Wrist blang, got a condo up in Biscayne Still getting brain from a thang, ain’t shit changed How you feel? how you feel? how you feel? Twenty five sittin’ on 25 mil uhh I’m in the building and I’m feeling myself Rest in peace Mac Dre, I’mma do it for the Bay, okay Getting paid well holla whenever that stop My team good, we don’t really need a mascot Tell Tune “light one, pass it like a relay” YMCMB you niggas more YMCA Me, Freddie, Marley Marl at the cribbo Shout goes out to Niko, Jay and Chubbs, shout to Gibo We got Santa Margarita by the liter She know even if im fuckin with her, I don’t really need her Aohhh, That’s how you feel man? That’s really how you feel? Cause the pimpin’ ice cold, all these bitches wanna chill I mean maybe she won’t Then again maybe she will I can almost guarantee she know the deal, Real nigga what's up? - Chorus: Now she want a photo You already know though You only live once: that’s the motto nigga YOLO We bout it every day, every day, every day Like we sittin’ on the bench, nigga we don’t really play Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say Can’t see 'em 'cause the money in the way Real nigga what's up? Wayne: One, time fuck one time I’m calling niggas out like the umpire Seven, grams in the blunt Almost drowned in her pussy so I swam to her butt It’s Eastside, we in this bitch Wish a nigga would like a tree in this bitch And if a leaf fall put some weed in that bitch That’s my MO add a B to that shit I’m fucked up, torn down I’m twisted -- door knob Talk stupid, off with your head! Nigga money talks and Mr Ed! I’m so Young Money got a drum on the gun Energizer bunny Funny how honey ain’t sweet like sugar Ain’t shit sweet niggas on the street like hookers I tongue kiss her other tongue Skeet skeet skeet: water gun Oh my God, Becky, look at her butt! Tunechi! - Chorus: Now she want a photo You already know though You only live once: that’s the motto nigga YOLO We bout it every day, every day, every day Like we sittin on the bench, nigga we don’t really play Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say Can’t see 'em 'cause the money in the way Real nigga what's up what's up what's up Remix Lyrics Drake: I’m the fuckin man, you don’t get it do ya? Type of money everybody acting like they knew ya Go Uptown, New York City Biiitch Some Spanish girls love me like I’m Aventura Tell Uncle Luke I’m out in Miami too Clubbing hard, Fuckin’ women ain’t much to do Wrist blang, got a condo up in Biscayne Still getting brain from a thang, ain’t shit changed How you feel? how you feel? how you feel? Twenty five sittin’ on 25 mil uhh I’m in the building and I’m feeling myself Rest in peace Mac Dre, I’mma do it for the Bay, okay Getting paid well holla whenever that stop My team good, we don’t really need a mascot Tell Tune “light one, pass it like a relay” YMCMB you niggas more YMCA Me, Freddie, Marley Marl at the cribbo Shout goes out to Niko, Jay and Chubbo, shout to Gibo We got Santa Margarita by the liter She know even if I'm fuckin with her, I don’t really need her Aohhh, That’s how you feel man? That’s really how you feel? Cause the pimpin’ ice cold, all these bitches wanna chill I mean maybe she won’t Then again maybe she will I can almost guarantee she know the deal, Real nigga what's up? - Chorus: Now she want a photo You already know though You only live once: that’s the motto nigga YOLO and We bout it every day, every day, every day Like we sittin’ on the bench, nigga we don’t really play Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say Can’t see 'em 'cause the money in the way Real nigga what's up? Wayne: One, time fuck one time I’m calling niggas out like the umpire Seven, grams in the blunt Almost drowned in her pussy so I swam to her butt It’s Eastside, we in this bitch Wish a nigga would like a tree in this bitch And if a leaf fall put some weed in that bitch That’s my MO add a B to that shit I’m fucked up, torn down I’m twisted: door knob Talk stupid, off with your head! Nigga money talks and Mr Ed! Yea! I’m so Young Money got a drum on the gun Energizer bunny Funny how honey ain’t sweet like sugar Ain’t shit sweet niggas on the street like hookers I tongue kiss her other tongue Skeet skeet skeet: water gun Oh my God, Becky, look at her butt! Tunechi - Chorus: Now she want a photo You already know though You only live once: that’s the motto nigga YOLO and We bout it every day, every day, every day Like we sittin on the bench, nigga we don’t really play Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say Can’t see 'em 'cause the money in the way Real nigga what's up what's up what's up Tyga: T Raw, skinny nigga big balls Fuck around get dragged, Ru Paul You a funny little nigga, Duval Out of this world, Total Recall Call a bitch raw dick let her see-saw Sorta like a donkey like an ass nigga he-haw Ridin round in the 'rari with the top off While you in the window man I'm probably on my next car Ay! Mighty duck with the ice on Real L.A. nigga trucks with the gun drawn Drawin on your face you a clown jack in the box Boy that's your bop she my new poom poom star Stars in the back and my homies they don't act Actin brand new fuck her never call her back Matt Forte got the bitch running back Man that's the motto you ain't know it's like that? - Chorus: Now she want a photo You already know though You only live once: that’s the motto nigga YOLO and We bout it every day, every day, every day Like we sittin on the bench, nigga we don’t really play Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say Can’t see 'em 'cause the money in the way Real nigga what's up what's up what's up Music Video Remix Included Charts http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Motto&action=edit&section=6 editCertifications http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Motto&action=edit&section=7 editRelease history Category:Singles Category:Singles featuring Lil Wayne